


Uncertainty

by erickadracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickadracula/pseuds/erickadracula





	1. Chapter 1

Having woken up in a bed that was not hers and seeing the images go by very quickly, she still felt the ravages of fainting, the feeling that her body was being controlled by another force, as if a deep slumber hit her and it was inevitable to close her eyes. The last thing she remembered before that feeling was overwhelming her was that she was going down the stairs, watching the flow of guests in and out, monitoring each movement of the lobby of the big hotel from above when suddenly everything went dark.

She must have fallen off the stairs, she felt her arms and legs beaten, she felt her whole body as if she had lifted heavy things or worse, hit something, years ago she did not feel that feeling since she had finished her training as a monster hunter, where the bruises, scars and punches were the norm. She also felt her body very heavy, this feeling, and not knowing what was happening caused her uncertainty.

It took a couple of moments to recognize the figures that at first seemed blurred and were around her, with worried faces. On her right side was the face of her kind husband with a look full of consternation and holding her hand, on the left side Johnny, Dennis and Mavis were a little more relaxed than her beloved vampire but genuinely dismayed.

"Countess Dracula, good thing you have regained consciousness, I will do a series of tests to see if you are well" Dr. Gillman took the pulse as she tried to get up with the arm that was free. It must have been an exaggeration, it had only been a simple faint and she had had the bad fortune of having been in a bad place, that was it. She had gone through worse things when she practiced acrobatics, she did not understand why there was so much fuss about it.

Suddenly, she felt the vampire wrapping her with a big hug. "Oh God, I was really scared, if it hadn’t been that Mavis was nearby you would have kept rolling and who knows what would have happened to you, you could have hit the temple or something ... and I I could not go on without you ..." Those words were full of guilt and agony as if he was able to control everything.

"Dad, you're not helping, let Ericka breathe please" said the blue-eyed woman smiling at her stepmother with affection "I'm glad you're okay, we were afraid you would have suffered some kind of serious injury"

"Yes, in truth it was somehow terrifying, there were guests who wanted to make a recording of your fall and I completely prohibited them, completely uncool" said Johnny while being observed by Mavis with some anger, remembering when they recorded Dennis falling from that tower, a video that by the way, had gone viral, reaching several million visits.

"Johnny, you're not helping," Mavis said again, crossing her arms and watching that embarrassing scene starring her father and husband.

Ericka felt the cold touch of the stethoscope on her chest and suddenly felt how her hand was taken, it was warm and small, the one she considered her favorite person after Drac, that little angel who had taught her many lessons in such a short time, her Dennis, her dear friend and grandson.

"You took my hand so that I don’t feel afraid," she said in a tender way smiling at him with the greatest energy she had and holding his hand in response.

"Everything is fine, papa Drac told me that things are always better than they seem"

That act filled her with warmth, she remembered that she had never felt such affection in her life until she came to Transylvania to form her new life, leaving her position as captain and her only relative, and everything she knew, it might sound scary but it was not and they had been responsible for making it easier for her and especially, him. They were always there for her, they had filled her with good words and affection, she was moved that they were like that for her, her family.

"Her pulse is low but normal I do not see any problem but ..." Seeing how Drac looked at him seriously “It’s better if I do a routine analysis, to rule out anything, and besides the slight bruises, everything else is seemingly fine"

"Doctor, don’t let my husband frighten you, he really doesn’t bite. I think that is absolutely unnecessary, my blood pressure just got a little low" turning her head to look lovingly at the vampire, while he was behind her serving as a backrest while he stood with his arms around her. "I'm fine, I've just been working a little longer than usual but it's nothing compared to what I used to do when I was working on the boat"

Dracula changed his look when he heard that to a look of slight displeasure, she must have been striving behind his back, he had discovered a couple of times that when Ericka suffers from insomnia she roamed the castle to see if everything was in order, to solve pending things and keep working , he had warned her that she would take things calmly, that first of all she should dedicate herself to enjoy herself, to do things that she should like, that the hotel was not something that should worry her and that he even knew that it was not healthy to overdo it, that’s right, the controlling vampire addicted to work also had his limits.

"Ericka for once listen, it's not difficult for you to do them, darling" taking her chin and caressing it gently. He could admit that despite being a mortal, a human, she was a very healthy woman, strong and full of energy and had never seen her get sick, but still, he knew how fragile human lives were and he also knew the pain of losing a wife, so he would not go through that again, not if he could avoid it and he would.

"You win" with an angry face she preferred to save her spit than having a lengthy conversation with Drac about this.

"And, everyone having agreed, I ask that if you can retire please, Count you can stay if you want."

They said goodbye to Ericka with a kiss and Dennis hugged her until Mavis considered it wise to call him back, since he was not walking away from her.


	2. II

They had finished filling the last tube with that liquid that he had trouble ignoring, although it was true that for years he had domesticated his passion for blood, there were times, from time to time since Ericka had arrived, where that sweet essence made him to be curious and have an itching in his throat. He felt very guilty the first few times in which he had apologized to the blonde during a confession in which he felt like the worst of monsters and which she only found funny and also some excitement about those dark thoughts.

"You crave it, right? Don’t deny it.“ She looked at him mischievously as she withdrew the arm in which they had just injected her.

That joke took him out of those thoughts and he broke with seriousness that scene

"I … I … Ericka! why do you say that and in front of the doctor?” He felt slightly embarrassed at that inquisition, his wife knew how to make macabre jokes.

"I would say it’s more like a statement, dear.” giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, while trying to calm him down, Drac looked like a mess, his impatience was reflected in his feet that repeatedly hit the ground and the sound of him grinding his teeth.

The doctor gave one of the nurses the tray with the samples, hoping that they would not throw them away with one of her clumsy movements, while preparing to continue with the consultation.

“Countess, there are some routine questions that I want to ask you to make your medical history, luckily you are in good health and had not had the opportunity to attend you.” He approached her with a notebook.

"Excuse me, could I get up while you ask me your questions?, I’m tired of being here and it would be good for me to stand up a little bit.“ Feeling like a patient in a hospital did not help her at all and it was making her bad.

"I would recommend that you do not, you could suffer dizziness, wait a bit to stabilize.” He approached with a chair and started to fill out a pre-designed form.

When she heard him, she remembered how a couple of days ago she’d felt sudden dizziness, but she had considered them insignificant enough to not have mentioned them before, it must have been something that had made her feel bad or some kind of decompensation. She wondered if it was reasonable to say it in front of Drac, who would probably start with a reproach full of exaggeration for not having said it before. The vampire was a being who cared for her continuously and she avoided feeding that behavior.

“I felt dizzy …“ she turned to see him quickly and then returned the look again to his interlocutor "A few days ago”

Gillman did not have to be a genius to guess what that could be about.

"Excuse me Count, but what I’m going to ask your wife is necessary.“ The doctor could not deny that it really bothered him that Dracula was there, but what could he do, he was used to that behavior every time someone from the family came to consultation.

Ericka saw this situation very strange, the doctor was afraid of Dracula and did not allow him to do his job well and she frankly wanted to finish all this as quickly as possible. So, she should interfere for the poor guy.

"Dear, maybe it’s better for you to wait outside and let me talk to him alone.” The doctor seemed to thank her for that suggestion deeply.

"But why?“ he raised his voice surprised, "If I am the kindest and most attentive husband there is, I have behaved well…” crossing his arms and pouting, he did not understand why he could not be present, he was not doing anything bad, more than worrying about his beloved wife, like any normal husband would do.

"Come on! in return I promise not to work overtime, yes?” Winking at him and hoping that would work, she had played her trump card, which she reserved for special occasions. With this, he could not say no, and it happened. The poor vampire had not realized that he had left Ericka’s hand red because of all the nervousness that he had, he had kept it all this time firmly grasped.

He left as if he were a punished child, slowly and with the eyes of a puppy, she felt certain tenderness to see him like that, but now she understood why Mavis and the others disappeared to go to the doctor without telling anyone, surely this was the reason.

She had been sitting in a chair where she could be more comfortable, or at least that she believed so, because she did not deny that getting out of bed had been a very bad idea. Each of her joints had hurt at the time of getting up, but she would not simply recognize it. She did not want to stay in that place, she had never been in a hospital and she hated it.

“Let the formalities outside please.” She tried to break the ice and tried to remove all those formalisms that she detested, even while being a captain and while having an education based on status, titles, rankings and positions, she had never got used to that.

"I’m more comfortable like that, Countess. The series of questions I’m going to ask you will seem intrusive…“

"Go ahead, I know you are just doing your job.” She tried crossing her legs but immediately uncrossed them because of the pain.

“Do you and your husband take any kind of precautions?” biting his tongue at that audacity, he thought it would have been a good idea that another doctor had attended her and who would not have been cornered by those fangs. He did not want to be on his skin right now.

“Do you mean that if we are taking care of ourselves with some type of contraceptive? I understand what you are referring to Doctor.” She laughed a little at the shyness of someone who looked professional enough to have all the confidence of the Dracula family.

"Yes, the dizziness and fainting make me believe that you could be…“

"Pregnant? I don’t think so Doctor, Drac and I have talked about that and we have not considered it, it is not within my plans.” That was ridiculous for her and for some reason it was making her get the creeps.

“Countess, it is not that you consider it or not, I’ll ask you the question again: Do you and your husband take any kind of precautions, use contraceptives?”

"Are you serious? No, vampires don’t use condoms, it’s not like they could use them anyway, you should know.“ That was starting to irritate her, that possibility was not pleasing her at all and she was starting to feel terrified. “And as for me, I don’t take any kind of pills or hormones.”

"Please, keep it only as a possibility, it can also be anemia or something minor, do not get upset.“ He did not know how to handle things, he would only have to wait for the analysis to be ready so he could not be blamed for anything, that blonde woman also looked dangerous.

Gillman and Ericka were aware of what the statistics on fertility among vampires said, which was much lower than that of humans and also the chances that she could get pregnant drastically decreased because of other factors: like her age. She knew that to at age 35, pregnancies could not only be riskier, they were less frequent and some did not come to an end. She had never cared about this topic, she had not really thought about motherhood and although her great-grandfather had once touched the subject by telling her that it was necessary to marry in order to procreate – that it was an obligation and her duty to the Legacy, for her it had only been foolish words that had been ignored but that was before meeting Drac. Then, like any couple, they had spoken about it and he had been open to the possibility and had even told her some stories of when his wife was pregnant with Mavis. He sounded very happy with those memories and she could not deny that all this caused a little jealousy, doubts and many insecurities. What if he could never love her in that way? or worse, love their child as he loved her daughter? it hurt to think of those possibilities. He was a model father, she could see that, but she did not think it would be the same in her case, although it was true that Drac had previously joked that he was too old to have children and she was not exactly a young girl.

A few months after having married, just returning from her honeymoon, she had missed a menstrual period, she had felt those nausea, everything pointed to that she could be pregnant. She did not want to say anything to the vampire to avoid any disappointment, she had decided to take a trip to a nearby city. She had entered a pharmacy and had bought with all the embarrassment in the world a pregnancy test. She had gone to the bathroom of a restaurant and having waited for the necessary minutes and with her hands trembling, she saw that result: negative. She decided to go buy two more, it could have been a mistake. She had to be sure that she had not gone there in vain. She tried the second one, she was afraid and when she looked at it she only saw a vertical line, a resounding no again, what if the third one the difference, what if two vertical lines appeared but sadly it was not like that …

Leaving the bathroom, with her eyes on the ground, on her cheek ran a single tear. Her face reflected sadness, she had murmured hundreds of times on the way there that should not be any hopes up, that it could be a false alarm and that they were not looking for it anyway.

That memory came to Ericka as a whirlwind, suddenly reality hit her. She was sitting there, still in pain listening to the doctor’s words, the last thing she understood was that he was recommending vitamins and that their sleep schedules to be more regular.

"Thanks doctor, can I ask you one last thing?”

"Yes of course whatever you like,“ he said while signing a recipe with some kind of scribbling that could not be distinguished well. “When your results are in, I will contact you.”

She tried to choose her words and rubbed her hands nervously “Don’t tell my husband, I would prefer to tell him myself. Also, we have to see what the results say.”


End file.
